crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-03
This is what happened on Monday, September 3, 2007, (US Labor Day, Canada's Labour Day) in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. At Whateley Academy That morning at breakfast, Lilly is still avoiding Hank when someone asks Nikki for their own house elf. Nikki is furious; the boy was last seen heading for the exit nearest the toilets. Jade tries to put her foot into the situation before Billie and Ayla manage to get the point across that silence, at least this time, is golden. Ayla changes the topic to the plan to keep a lower profile this term.To Companions, New and Old! After breakfast, Mrs. Horton, the Poe Cottage house mother, talks to Hank about making sure that Leanne knows the rules, and suggests that Hank show her the entire building. Hank returns to his room to find everything neatly organized, and prepares to take Leanne on a tour of the cottage. Hank asks Angel for her help with Lily. After explaining the problem, Angel promises to try. When that doesn’t work, Angel takes the problem to Lily’s mother, Tabitha, who is still on campus. Tabby Cat has a heart-to-heart talk with her daughter about love and following your heart instead of your fears. Meanwhile, Hank works with Ayla on sleeping arrangements for Leanne. Ayla provides a hammock. A bit later, Hank is teaching Leanne the rules when Toni and then Lily walk in. Tomi decides to take Leanne and continue the lessons while Hank and Lily make up. Amy decides to take a stroll around campus, doing a lot of people watching. Then the red flag goes up, so she decides to head back to Hawthorne. While she’s there Achoo has an episode where he spews green slime balls all over the day room. She and Adore have to clean up the mess. Just as they’re done, Amy has another burnout.A Little R&R 1 Part 3 Alyss hangs around the the garage for a couple of hours talking to some of the Gearheads. She returns to Poe and prepares to return a stack of books to the library. As she leaves, Chaka calls out to Alya that she’s got another package. Rich turns out to be the delivery person. They chat for a moment; then Rich has to leave to make his schedule. She meets Sapphire on her way to the library, who tells her about Amy’s burnout. They head for Doyle, where Amy is ready to be released, and then to dinner, where they meet Hippolyta briefly. After dinner, Nikki confronts Leanne about a prank she and Toni had played on Koehnes. The discussion devolves into a classic misunderstanding, and Fey storms off to the Grove while Hank Ayla and Toni try to work out what just happened. Imp wakes up in her new apartment in the Village and begins to prepare for the next day’s classes - the first actual day of classes. She meets her next door neighbor, Maria Ricardo, another new teacher. She sees Razorback on the way to breakfast. Then she sees Yablonski, Lillian Dennon, and Roland Williams. Roland is very uncivil.Imp 4: A Teacher's Tale - Part 1 Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. *''The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2'' *''My Fair 'Shine: Part 1'' See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline